Matrix Downloaded 2
Summary Spark, Jade, Violet and Jones infiltrate the KFC corporation for misplacing their orders and use the matrix system to get their way up there. Characters *Spark *Jade *Violet *Jones *Window Girl (cameo) *Security Guards *KFC President Transcript (Jade is driving in her truck through a drive-thru with Jones, Violet and Spark) Jade: It's cool that we got those black clothes, we'll look so good in them. Jones: Yeah, well let's just get the food already. (They reach the pick up window) Window Girl: I have your order, hope you enjoy. Violet: This is weird, where's my fries and coke? Jade: And I ordered a chicken sandwich. Jones: Where's my fucking chicken strip basket!? Spark: AND MY BUCKET!? Window Girl: Sorry, that was the order just like you said, now please leave your blocking the line. (Closes the window) Spark: (to Jones) You thinking what I'm thinking? Jones: Yeah, I want some food. Jade: No, I don't think that's what he was thinking about, but I know. Violet: Same here. Jones: Alright, I like what you're all thinking, and it's not just chicken. Spark: It's kicking some chicken ass. Jade: Then we need something to disguise ourselves. Jones: We do. (pulls out the bag of black clothes) Spark: (smirks) These will do nicely. Jones: So what's the plan Sparky? Spark: Okay, here's this.... (Cuts to the KFC corporation with four shadows in the background) Spark: And that's exactly the plan. Jones: This should be fun. Violet: A bit too simplistic, but same here. Jade: Alright, who wants to go first? (Spark, Violet and Jones look at Jade) Jade: (sighs) I always have to be the first , alright then. (Jade kicks down the door open in slow motion as she pulls out twin pistols and shoots the two security guards in slow motion, as the camera focuses on the two bullets and hit inside their heads, then Jade shoots the security guards in a instant with the same pistols and whistles for the others to come in) (Spark and Violet were the first two to walk inside in slow motion) Jones: (pushes them out of the way) Now what's the plan? Violet: (to Jade) Do you have anything? Jade: We need a quick way up to the top of the floor of the building, without giving away out appearances much. Violet: Good idea. (to Jones) Me and Jade will go the right side of the building while you and Spark will go the left. Jones: Fine, I guess we can have a little friendly competition to see who can kill more, the boys or the girls, right Spark? Spark: Fuck yeah. Jade: Alright boys, it's on, we'll meet you at the top floor. Spark: It's on. Violet: Let's roll. (They both go into different directions, and each go up the different set of stairs) Jade: I think our advantages is that we have our pure hotness while the boys just have their powers to help their way to the top. Violet: You said it. (They reach the top and see several security guards surrounding the floor) Jade: Follow my lead. (walks seductively to one of the security guards and licks his neck as he moans sexual pleasure) (Violet walks seductively to the other security guard and sits on his crotch) Jade: Good boy, now... (grabs two grenades out of the security guard's belt and throws it at the other security guards as it explodes in slow motion, killing them, Jade then pulls out a combat knife from her right boot and stabs the security guard in the necks several times, killing him) (Violet grabs the other security guards by their necks and throws him up the air, when he came back down, Violet pulls out several combat knives from her sleeves and stabs the necks and several supposed pressure points of their bodies, the camera pans to Violet who looks toward the screen as blood sprays in the background Jade: I wonder how many that was? Violet: Six if you hit the pressure points. Jade: I was talking about security guards, and it looks like we got about ten of them, I wonder how the boys are doing? (Cuts to Jones and Spark running up the stairs, as they reach the top floor and see many security guards surrounding the area, and having their pistols pointed at them) Jones: (to Spark) Wanna go first? Spark: I'd love to do the honors. Jones: Then do your shit! (Spark runs toward a security guard at peak human speed, and launches fast strikes at the supposed pressure points, weakening him. Spark grabs two pistols and shoots the security guards in the head, causing it to have a hole through and spewing out brain splatter on the other side. Spark shoots two security guards as the camera focuses on the bullets going straight through their heads and shoots several guards at the most precised angles for target with just two pistols) Jones: Motherfucker! That was so tight! (notices one more security guard and throw a knife into his chest in slow motion, he then melts his face with his eye laser) Spark: Don't fuck with this guy. (Jones and Spark meet up with Jade and Violet) Jones: Alright ladies, we killed about ten security guards. Jade: Really? We killed ten as well. Spark: So this means..... Violet: It's a draw. (A security guard comes in through the elevator doors, as they just stare at him) Security Guard: Who are you people? Spark: (points his pistol at his head) ....... Jade: Let's settle this. (They all point a pistol at the security guard and shoot him at he same time) Jones: Let's still call that as a tie. Spark: Shit.... Jade: Let's just do what we came here to do. Spark: I forgot to use him as bait so we can go to the top floor easier before killing him. Jones: We're all on the top floor, all we can do now is kill the guy responsible for our orders! Violet: Agreed. (They make it to the front of the main room where the president of KFC is) Spark: Okay... (pulls out twin pistols) Jade: I'll go in first. (kicks open the doors) Violet: ......... (They all point their pistols at the president) KFC: Why are you here for!? Spark: Just some revenge for misplacing our food. (slowly pulls the trigger) KFC: And it's worth breaking into my building!? All: Yeah, now this is for fucking with us! (They all shoot a bullet out of their guns in slow motion, it hits the KFC President in the head, and sends him flying through the window and he falls thirty stories down to a truck and it explodes) Deep Voice: BRUTALITY! Jade: That was worth it. Jones: Too bad KFC is out of business. Spark: Hey Jones, do you have a C-4? Jones: Of course. Spark: A high powered kind? Jones: Here the shit. (hands Spark a powerful C-4 bomb) (Spark teleports to set the C-4 on the steam tanks and teleports back to the group, Violet creates four gliders with her phone as they appears out of pixels) Jade: So what now? Spark: I set the C-4 on the steam tanks, so the whole place will explode if I detonate it. Jade: Okay! Jones: Anything that leads to awesome shit (They both grab a glider, Spark and Violet grabs a glider as well as they group fly high to the air. Spark detonates the high powered C-4, causing a massive explosion to the corporation, and rupturing and obliterating everything inside, also making an epic scene for the group) Jade: That was... EPIC! Jones: So, where do we eat now? Spark: Ramen? Jade: Okay, we may end up having to kill some GLD Ninjas in the process Spark: Count me in! Jade: Let's hurry, I'm starving! END Category:Episodes